


Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow?

by posey11



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Pining, Pining Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 11:47:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1939854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posey11/pseuds/posey11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tonight you're mine completely<br/>You give your love so sweetly<br/>Tonight the light of love is in your eyes<br/>Will you love me tomorrow?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow?

Tonight she's here with him.

Braeden's scent permeates the loft. It's warm and captivating, like nothing he's ever experienced before, it almost makes Derek dizzy.

He's been in love with Braeden for a couple of months now, but never acted on it. Derek decided this was his burden, not hers. But as time progressed he noticed little things changing, like how her heart beat just a little faster whenever she was near him. That could mean a multitude of things, but despite that, it made Derek feel good and he hoped perhaps she felt the same way he did about her.

Both had been considerably unlucky in love. Derek's past relationships crashed and burned, were full of lies, and at times downright abusive. Braeden's love life came up during a night of drinking after a brutal fight against a particularly strong witch. “I've never made it work with anyone,” she told Derek as she took a swig of beer, her feet dangling off the side of the balcony of his loft. “I guess I don't really know how. I'm more of a 'one night stand and leave before the sun comes up' kind of girl.”

Whatever it is that they were—friends, acquaintances, coworkers—it's progressed ever since they met. He had a great rapport with Braeden, and if he was being honest, they made a great team when it came to fighting werewolves, witches, or humans; anything that stood in their way. They had developed a good enough harmony where he could anticipate where she would be at any given time during a fight.

He had her back, and she had his.

And tonight, he can't get enough of her. Braeden is kissing him tenderly, running her hands down his torso, her fingers leaving a tingling sensation in their wake.

Does she love him? Derek isn't sure. But the way she's touching him, the sounds she makes when he touches her back, it makes him think there's something there. It's possible she could just be lying, but no one is that good of a liar. He wants Braeden, he wants to be hers so badly it physically hurts. He knows he can't force her to love him, but when he kisses her, it feels like home.

Derek wants to ask if she really feels it, if she truly feels the spark between them. He wants to ask her a million and one things about them, but decides against it. If the lust between them is a one night thing, never to be repeated again, he will make sure it's burned into her mind forever.

Her naked body is hard beneath his hands. Firm muscle from years of fighting to survive, but there's still a softness there; her chest, her hips. She's absolutely perfect.

Derek delicately caresses the marks on her body, countless battle scars on her abdomen and legs, and a few stretch marks near her hipbones. He's more or less recording them into his memory, never wanting to forget any little detail. Especially the three large scars on her neck and face; the way they look, the way they feel. Braeden has never been shy about them, never hidden them away, but when he's looking at them, touching them, she flinches. It's a barely-there gesture that anyone else would have missed, but not Derek. He stops for a moment and looks into her eyes and she gives him a small smile. Derek lowers his lips onto her neck, lightly kissing them as if to say, _“I don't mind, I love them.”_

When he's inside her, it feels like heaven. Derek looks upon her face, and to his surprise, she's looking right back at him. She moans faintly with every one of his thrusts. Derek's eyes change color and Braeden gasps. They are a vivid honey yellow that she's not accustomed to. She pulls him down to her and kisses him, hard.

In this moment of desire and intimacy, everything feels real. Every touch, every kiss.

But Derek loves her, that much is undeniable. He loves her more than anything else, and for the first time in a long time, he wants someone. Truly, _desperately_ wants someone. He wants to know that she feels the same way, he wants her to want him, he wants to be hers and no one else's. Derek wants to tell her to stay with him, he can practically feel the words on his lips. _“Don't break my heart, don't leave me when this is all over.”_ Getting the words out is more challenging than he could have ever imagined.

So he doesn't.

He doesn't say anything.

 

 

Sunlight streams in through the large window and it touches every corner of Derek's loft, bringing with it a certain positivity and hope for the new day. The morning light is almost blinding, but there's no missing it. There's no missing the same familiar scent from previous night, the warmth next to him. Braeden is still there in bed, in _his_ bed.

She's turned on her side, facing away from him. The sheets were pulled down during the night and are now only covering her lower half. Her bare body is much too enticing. Derek's fingers ghost over the curves of her body; her shoulder, the dip at her waist. Braeden shifts almost as if she sensed him, and he stops. Derek moves closer, pressing his chest flush against her back, pulling the sheets up to cover both of them.

Whatever the day has in store for him, he can deal with it without a problem. Just as long as Braeden is with him.

 

 


End file.
